mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mapa das Cutie Marks
.]] O Mapa das Cutie Marks, muitas vezes referida na série simplesmente como O Mapa ou Mapa da Amizade, é o mapa mágico de Equestria que é caracterizado primeiramente em O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte. Twilight Sparkle e seus amigos usam o mapa para resolver problemas de amizade em toda Equestria. Descrição na série Quinta temporada O Mapa das Cutie Marks Na estreia de duas partes da quinta temporada, o Mapa das Cutie Marks aparece pela primeira vez quando todo as Mane Six sentar-se em seus tronos em sua sala do trono do Castelo da Amizade. Os tronos reagem as suas cutie marks, e uma mesa de cristal grande aparece no centro da sala, sobre a qual o Mapa Cutie é holograficamente projetado. Deste ponto em diante, o mapa intimação do Mane Six ara outros locais em Equestria através das suas marcas de cutie para resolver problemas de amizade. Dependendo de com quem o mapa convocação, suas marcas de cutie brilhar e pulsar, e imagens holográficas de suas marcas de cutie pairar sobre o local em questão no mapa. O Cutie Mapa normalmente fica visível em todos os momentos, mas em alguns episódios ele voltará a ser apenas uma mesa circular regular quando não está ativo. Nestas duas partes, todo o elenco principal são convocados para o vilarejo de Starlight Glimmer para libertar os pôneis que vivem lá do seu ponto de vista despóticos sobre a igualdade. Deste ponto em diante, o mapa intima o Elenco principal para outros locais em Equestria através das suas cutie marks para resolver problemas de amizade. Dependendo de quem convoca com o mapa, suas cutie marks brilham e pulsam, e imagens holográficas de suas cutie marks fala sobre o local em questão no mapa. O Mapa das Cutie Marks normalmente fica visível em todos os momentos, mas em alguns episódios ele voltará a ser apenas uma mesa circular regular quando não está ativo. Na estreia da temporada de duas partes, todo o elenco principal são convocadas para o vilarejo da Starlight Glimmer para libertar os pôneis que vivem lá a partir de vistas aqui despóticos sobre a igualdade. O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone Em O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone, Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash são convocadas para o reino de grifos em Griffonstone para ajudar os grifos reconstruir após a perda estimada do Ídolo de Boreas. O Mapa de Manehattan Em O Mapa de Manehattan, Applejack e Rarity são convocadas para Manehattan, bairro Brooklyn para ajudar Coco Pommel restaurar o senso de comunidade do seu bairro. Os Hooffields e os McColts Em Os Hooffields e os McColts, Twilight Sparkle e Fluttershy são convocadas para as Montanhas Smokey para terminar uma contenda dos anos de idade, entre as famílias Hooffield e McColt. A Nova Cutie Mark No final da temporada de duas partes, Starlight Glimmer usa a sua magia no mapa para ativar uma versão alterada do Estrela Barbudo para lançar o feitiço para a viagem no tempo. Em cada uma das linhas de tempo alternativas criadas por ações da Starlight Glimmer, o Castelo da Amizade desaparece, mas os restos mortais do Mapa das Cutie Marks, a sua mudança de paisagem, dependendo acontecimentos que tiveram lugar nesse cronograma. Twilight reduz que o mapa permanece em cada linha do tempo por causa de sua conexão com a, tornando-a sentir que algo está errado. Sexta temporada Apimente Sua Vida Em Apimente Sua Vida, Twilight e Starlight usam sua magia para reativar o Mapa das Cutie Marks depois que os eventos de A Nova Cutie Mark fizeram com que parasse de funcionar. Uma vez reativado, o mapa envia Pinkie Pie e Rarity para Canterlot para ajudar Coriander Cumin e sua filha Saffron Masala salvar seu restaurante falha e relacionamento tenso. Viva Las Pegasus Applejack e Fluttershy são convocadas para Las Pegasus para resolver três problemas de amizade de uma vez, um dos quais é entre Flim e Flam e todos foram orquestrados pelo proprietário do resort corrupto Gladmane. Asas Indomáveis Em Asas Indomáveis, Twilight Sparkle e Rainbow Dash são convocadas para Academia Wonderbolt para resolver um problema de amizade entre o estagiário de superconfidentes da academia Sky Stinger e seu tímido melhor amigo e asa de pônei Vapor Trail. Sétima temporada Conselho Celestial Em Conselho Celestial, Twilight usa o mapa para considerar lugares para enviar Starlight. Tudo Engarrafado Em Tudo Engarrafado, na tentativa de tentar teletransportar uma maçã, Trixie acidentalmente teletransporta o mapa. Ela e Starlight eventualmente descobrem que ele estava no Day Spa. Um Problema Real Em Um Problema Real, Starlight Glimmer é chamada para Canterlot para consertar um problema de amizade entre Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna. Ameaça Tripla Em Ameaça Tripla, o mapa chama Spike para resolver seus próprios problemas que ele criou sem querer em Ponyville, mostrando uma silhueta de sua cabeça, já que ele não tem uma cutie mark. Brincando com as Sombras - Parte 1 Em Brincando com as Sombras - Parte 1, o mapa chama todas as Mane Six ao Hollow Shades. Oitava temporada Confusão na Escola - Parte 1 Depois de Mane Six retornam de sua jornada em My Little Pony: O Filme, eles descobrem que o mapa se expandiu além de Equestria para incluir diferentes locais, como Klugetown, o navio pirata e o Monte Aris. Surf and/or Turf Em Surf and/or Turf, o mapa chama a Cutie Mark Crusaders para Monte Aris. The Parent Map Em The Parent Map, o mapa chama Starlight e Sunburst para sua antiga cidade natal, Sire's Hollow, para resolver um problema de amizade envolvendo seus pais. A Matter of Principals Em A Matter of Principals, Twilight deixa Starlight Glimmer encarregado da Escola da Amizade, quando o mapa chama as Mane Six para uma missão de amizade. No final do episódio, no entanto, é revelado que Discórdia enviou as Mane Six em uma caçada. Sounds of Silence Em Sounds of Silence, o mapa chama Applejack e Fluttershy aos Picos do Perigo. Outras descrições IDW comics Em quadrinho My Little Pony Annual 2017, o mapa invoca Twilight para uma sala escondida no Castelo da Amizade, onde ela descobre a "Armor of Friendship" para usar contra os changelings. Merchandising O Mapa das Cutie Marks é caracterizado na tampa da quinta temporada em DVD. No jogo de expansão Equestrian Odysseys do jogo de cartas colecionável da Enterplay, o cartão #216 UR é do Mapa das Cutie Marks. Galeria Spike "it's got all of Equestria!" S5E1.png Pinkie looks at hologram of rock farm S5E1.png Cutie marks hover over mountainous areas S5E01.png Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie marks spinning around Griffonstone S5E8.png Twilight pointing to a specific neighborhood S5E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy's cutie marks float over Smokey Mountains S5E23.png Cutie Map shows half of Equestria covered in crystal S5E25.png A portal begins to form on the Cutie Map S5E26.png Pinkie and Rarity's cutie marks float over Canterlot S6E12.png AJ and Fluttershy's cutie marks float around Las Pegasus S6E20.png Twilight and Rainbow's cutie marks float over Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Season 5 DVD cover.jpg The Cutie Map card MLP CCG.png Categoria:Itens mágicos